Braco
is a Beast-Man of Rinjuken Akugata. He is the leader of the Five Venom Fists, wearing a blue sash. Character History A Confrontation Beast Snake-Fist style warrior who is the leader of the group and wears a blue sash. His style, relying in the snake's strange movements and emulates its bite with highly accurate jabs and punches to weak spots, earning Braco the title . His venom induces nausea. His weapons are the , twin crescent blades. Just as a snake sometimes devours prey much bigger than itself, Braco sought the much bigger authority Rio had over them, especially after being assaulted by Rio, leading to his assassination attempt. In Lesson 9 he reveals his intentions of assassinating Rio to take over the Confrontation Beast Hall and restore it, but Mele killed him, only for Braco to use the True Poison on his right thumb to obtaining a real life. After disposing of Mele after she refused his bribe in joining his scheme, Braco revived Kademu and Moriya to aid him. But Mele's interference ruins the plan, and is now able to counter Braco's attack. Though he offered Mele a true life, she snapped the three last True Poison off his fingers and killed him using her tongue as a stake to stab through Braco, causing him to explode in crimson flames. He dies questioning Mele if simply being with Rio is enough to sacrifice a chance at life. Personality to be added Forms are the warriors revived by Rio performing the Ringi technique "Rinzai". The Rinsi are in turn led by Mele, who is in charge of their development in some cases, being low-level users in the Akugata, they wear masks formed by a hat and a blindfold and use lances as their weapons. If a Rinshi can cross through the Chamber of Trials, defeating the other Rinshi inside single-handed, he/she can remove the mask and the animal motif on the forehead materializes, with the Rinshi receiving new attire and promoted to the more powerful rank of Rinrinsi who can assume "Beast-Man" form for a tentative amount of time. When they die, their bodies petrify and explode in violent bluish flames. - Rinrinshi= The are high-ranking Rinshi who pass the Chamber of Trials, allowed to remove the mask as the animal signature to his/her fighting style forms on the forehead and gain a new attire to signal the rank. Rinrinshi can obtain Beast-Man form, but only for a short among of time depending on the level of Rinki amassed inside. However, the Rinrinshi empowered by Maku's power can assume Beast-Man form for an indefinite amount of time. Like the Rinshi, the Rinrinshi die as their bodies petrify and explode in violent bluish flames. - Beast-Man= When a fighter of the Akugata performs the Ringi Beast-Man Wicked Body Change, he/she turns into a , a fighting form that resembles the user's Rin Jūken style's animal and allows him/her to fully utilize that style's Ringi. They are each named putting the first kana of their beast's Japanese name at the end of it. Snake Ringi * * : A cannon attack which is similar to the GekiGekiHou * : Braco is the Venom-Fist user that possessed the True Poison, the most powerful secret Ringi. It is referred to as the "Ultimate Poison" or the "Poison of the Dead". The True Poison allows its user to change his/her fingernails into serpent fangs that possess a venom so powerful and pure that as it can take the life of a living being, it can give life to those who are long dead, even Rinrinshīs. Rio sought the Ringi because of its power to give actual life. Braco possessed 6 fangs and he used the first on himself after being killed by Mele, then two on Kademu and Moriya. Mele managed to obtain the last three before killing Braco in order for Rio to revive the Three Fist Demons once he found the location of their bodies. }} Notes Portrayal *Braco was voiced by Kunihiko Yasui; who later in the season will also voice his brother Kou. Behind the Scenes *His name is an anagram of 'Cobra '(コブラ). Appearances * Juken Sentai Gekiranger **''Lesson 3: Shio-Shio! Cleaning Power'' **''Lesson 4: Zowa-Zowa! The Five Venom Fists'' **''Lesson 5: Uja-Uja! What Should I Do?'' **''Lesson 6: Juwān! …What's That?'' **''Lesson 7: Shuba-Shuba Dancing!'' **''Lesson 8: Koto-Koto… Earnestly Koto-Koto'' **''Lesson 9: The Kena-Kena Woman'' See Also References Category:Rinjuken Beast-Men